What A Day
by just1cause2im3amazing
Summary: Our curtain rises and we see one of our main characters, one Lily Evans. And she's shouting at James... Like that's anything unusual. Then Severus gets involved and yeah, you get the picture. This is not done like the theater, I just put it here...It's something to read right? Isn't that why we're here? Cause we're all living in denial and look to others to hear their take on it.


**Disclaimer: Yeah, we should all just assume that I'm different and leave me sacrifices because apparently you think that I own Harry Potter. Well I don't. I tried though. The characters did not like that blissful 10 seconds that I stole them for. They said something about favoring some of them too much... Whatever that means...**

**Why hello there. Now this is a one-shot for a lovely person by the (user)name of LaTashaMalfoy. Here's your fic "little bro". Good job being a friend yeah?**

"No James! Go away! You've done enough damage!" Lily shouted through the portrait into the Gryffindor common room.  
People sent looks to each other but most ignored it. Those two just never stop fighting; it was an ongoing battle to see who would dominate. Everyone was waiting for the day that one of them would give in.  
Meanwhile, Lily was storming through the castle, tears pricking at her eyes. She hastily wiped at them, she'd never cry over James Potter. He was a stupid idiot. He'd never amount to anything.  
"Lily,"  
Lily started at the sudden interruption of her thoughts, spinning and pointing her wand at the would be attacker.  
"Oh, sorry Sev." Lily said once she recognised who was there.  
"What did Potter do now?" Severus asked, but no matter how many times Lily said not to, he spat out the name Potter like it would burn him.  
"What? Nothing Sev. Just an argument." Lily said waving dismissively, holding her head in hands and sliding down the wall she was leaning against.  
"Looks like nothing." Severus drawled, hesitating before sitting next to Lily.  
"Oh, Sev! What am I going to do?" Lily asked after a brief moment of silence.  
"What do you mean Lil? Did Potter say something?" Severus asked in his usual manner.  
"Yes. And no." Lily whined making a noise of annoyance, "I don't know what he wants from me Sev."  
"Why do you want to do everything for him anyway?" Severus muttered.  
"I don't know..." Lily replied looking at Severus like the thought had never occurred to her before.  
The two sat ins companionable silence, before a strange rumbling sound was heard through the walls.  
"Lily! Lily where are you?! Lily!"  
Severus and Lily looked towards the noise as Remus ran down the corridor.  
"Lil-Ahh! Oh, sorry... Um, right. Lily! You need to come with me quickly!" Remus said when he saw the two.  
"What's the matter Remus?" Lily asked calmly.  
"It's James! After your fight he was talking to Siri and... Oh Merlin, Siri's insane." Remus' voice came from his person in a jumble of words, his lips barely moving.  
"What happened Remus?" Lily asked her voice taking on a dangerous quality.  
"Sirius gave him a potion, he said that it was just a calming potion, but it wasn't! We don't know what it is, but James won't wake up! I can't take this! Especially at this time of the month!" Remus shouted pulling at his hair frantically.  
"Remus calm down!" Lily called to her frantic friend, and then turned to Severus. "Sev, can you come with us? I don't feel like talking to anyone."  
Severus raised a greasy eyebrow.  
"I'll come Lily," he said quietly.  
The two that were sitting stood up and Remus gestured wildly for them to follow him. The trio made their way through the castle to the hospital wing, with Snape billowing in after the other two.  
"I found her!" Remus called to someone that wasn't in Severus' line of sight.  
"Good job, Moony." came the annoying tones of Sirius Black. "Lil's I swear I didn't mean it! He won't wake up!"  
"Calm down, Sirius." Lily scowled at him.  
"Fine, fine. I will. Look, Lil's can you try and wake him?" Sirius practically begged.

Lily rolled her eyes and approached the prone form of James.

"James?" She called tentatively, reaching out gingerly for his face.

She jumped back when James shouted unexpectedly. James started thrashing around the hospital bed, hyperventilating and sweating heavily. It was a drastic change from the still, frozen form that he was in just moments ago. The Marauders that were present immediately jumped to his side.

The medi-witch came from out of her office and approached the commotion. And Lily looked on the verge of tears again. How did this even happen?

Severus walked to his only friend in the room and hesitated before placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Sev!" Lily cried before hugging him around the waist, sobbing into his chest.

Severus, on the other hand looked comical with a rare bewildered look on his face. He awkwardly placed his arms behind her back, and let her cry.

"S-Sev, wha-what will hap-happen if he d-does-d-doesn't ma-make it?" Lily said through her sobs.

Severus looked at her in a rare moment of tenderness. At that moment all that mattered was the one girl that he secretly loved. It didn't matter that he would be giving her the go ahead to date his enemy. So he took a deep breath to steel himself, and he said softly in the nicest voice he could possibly muster, "Lily, if he doesn't make it, which I'm sure he will, just to prove that he loves you, you won't be alone Lil. You have your friends, you have the Professors, and you'll have me. I promise not to leave you alone, Lily. He'll come back to you Lil. He loves you."

Severus Snape realised that at some point during his speech that everyone in the room had started listening to his heartfelt words. Except for the medi-witch and James of course, for both were a little pre-occupied. Snape scowled at the Marauders for listening in when he was trying to help Lily, and they all turned away and started to watch James and the witch, all of them sneaking looks at Snape and Lily every now and again.

"S-Sev, I-I don't think I could live without him." Lily whispered to him.

Severus looked back down at the girl in his arms.

"You won't have to Lil; he'll come back to you." Severus replied confidently.

"B-but Sev, if he doesn't the last thing I said to him was 'Go away!' he doesn't know that I love him! He probably thinks that I hate him!" Lily cried as a new wave of tears fell from her eyes.

"He knows Lil, I'm sure he knows." Severus told her firmly.

The room fell into a silence, the only noises being James' heavy panting and thrashing and Lily's soft sniffles as the rooms occupants watched James fight off the strange potion that Sirius had given him.

Around five minutes later and James was still having a panic attack. And Severus was feeling awkward. Lily was still in his arms and he was surrounded by Gryffindors. He started to shift uneasily on his feet. He wanted to leave.

Lily raised her head from his chest and looked at him confused.

"Are you okay Sev?" she asked quietly.

Severus nodded and at Lily's skeptical look rolled his eyes and told her nicely,

"I- I need to go Lily, I'm imposing here. Plus those moronic idiots over there keep glaring at me," he said letting go of his limp hold on Lily, and headed to the exit, his robes billowing behind him. "Farewell Lily, I'll see you during class." He called over his shoulder leaving through the doors without looking back. Lily's face probably would have made him stay.

Snape was still walking away when a voice called out and stopped him.

"Oi! Wait up, Snivellus!" The annoying face of Sirius came from around the corner and he strode up to Snape confidently.

"Snivellus, on behalf of the Marauder James Potter, I hereby thank you for looking after Lily and watching over her while Prongs is unable to." He said holding a hand to his heart and a hand up in the air in an attempt to look formal.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Back off Black. Just because I'm friends with Lily does not mean that we automatically become friends. Just leave me be, Black." Snape snarled, he turned away from Sirius and swept down the corridor wishing to be alone with his thoughts.

"Snape. You know that what you did for Lily was actually a nice thing right? You can't keep running from who you are." Sirius called after him. But Snape ignored him and left for the Slytherin commons.

Sirius shook his head. Snivellus was impossible. Sirius turned and went back to the Hospital Wing. As he entered the pandemonium that was the Hospital Wing, he noticed that Lily looked even more depressed than when Snivellus was there comforting her. Sighing, Sirius walked over to her and held his arms open for her. Lily looked at him and sniffled, then launched herself in his arms and started crying again.

"It's alright Lily." Sirius whispered to her, wishing for his fellow Marauder, his brother James, to wake up from whatever that he was in.

"S-Siri, I can't do i-it." She sobbed and buried her head into his shoulder.

Sirius tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and replied, "Why don't you try waking him again? It worked last time."

Lily nodded the best she could from her position and stood up straight taking in a shaky breath and walking towards James timidly.

"Jamie?" she called out to the thrashing sweaty James.

Everyone else sat back and watched with an enthusiastic hope.

"Can you hear me James? Please James I need you." She said getting more and more confident with each step. She reached out her hand and James stopped thrashing and became stock still. Lily bit her lip and continued.

When Lily's hand came in contact with his head, James eyes flew open.

"Lily…" he croaked.

Lily let out a choked half sob-half laugh.

"James," she answered him.

"Lily I'm sorry," he said looking sheepish.

"I am too James."

"I thought I heard Snape in here a moment ago." He said slightly confused, "I thought that I could hear him saying nice things. It seems so unreal."

Lily laughed slightly.

"No that really happened. He was here and he was helping me." She replied.

"_What?_ No that cannot be right." He said looking around at his friends for conformation.

They all nodded at him with the same bewildered look.

"I don't believe it. What _did_ you give me anyway Padfoot?" James asked.

"I thought that it was a calming potion. I don't know what it was, but Lily got you out of the funk." Sirius replied.

"Thank you my Lily-flower." James said gratefully.

"I didn't do anything really." She replied blushing slightly.

"We should thank Severus for helping you out, as well Lily," Remus said from his corner of the room.

"I'll go find him, thank you for the suggestion Remus. I'll come back after my talk with Severus, James." She said walking to James and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Lily walked out of the Hospital room and headed towards the Dungeons.

20 minutes later Lily found herself in the dungeons.

"Sev?" she called out as she peered through the darkness and walked into a room still looking around curiously.

"Oh, there's no 'Sev' here darlin'," someone called out to her from the confines of the dark.

"Who are you?" she called out gripping her wand tightly in her hand.

"I'll show ya, sweetheart, jus' a sec. _Expelliarmus!_" the person called out, in a strange accent that Lily couldn't place. She felt her wand fly from her hand and get caught by some person in the darkness of the dungeons.

Lily felt trapped and slightly frightened. Who the hell was this person and what were they going to do to her? Lily started to try end escape only to find that she was trapped in the room which only had one door, which was magically locked. She started pounding on the door trying to attract attention.

"Now, now, none of tha'. Jus' come ova' 'ere nice and slow," a male person walked into her line of sight. He held her wand and another as well, probably his own. In the dark she could just make out that he was wearing the Slytherin house colours, he had dirty blonde hair and he looked fit, strong.

"Tha's it. No more un'e'ssary noise." He said as he waved his wand at her making her legs snap together and her arms bang into her sides.

The Slytherin walked to her with a predatory stance about him.

"Now, I 'ave all da time in da worl'. Wha' 'bout ya, lil' darlin'? Ya got time?" he asked in a cocky tone, knowing that she couldn't answer.

"Im'ma gon'na take tha' as a yes," he smirked and came ever closer.

Lily looked at him worriedly. This was getting worse by the minute – forget minute, this was getting worse as the seconds ticked by.

"Calm yerself missy. Do try 'nd enjoy this, won' ya?" he whispered scarily close behind her.

Suddenly his hands were on her stomach. She tried to escape, to kick him, to _move_. But nothing ever happened. She stayed frozen and at the mercy of the crazed Slytherin.

His hands somehow found their way under her shirt and she felt him lick her neck.

"Step away from the girl, Clements." Severus' voice came from no-where.

"Who's gon'na stop me, eh? Is tha' ya Snape? Don' ya 'member las' time?" the Slytherin that Severus called Clements replied.

"Oh, yes. I remember. I ended putting you in the Hospital Wing." Severus replied coolly.

Lily could feel the scowl that was on Clements' face, even though she couldn't see him, it was that powerful.

"Taugh' ya a good lesson tha' day. Don' ya forge' it, Snape." Clements answered filling his voice with malice.

"_Stupify,_" Severus called from where ever he was, and Clements' grip on Lily disappeared.

Lily felt her limbs relax, probably because of a spell Severus sent her way, and she bent down to pick up her wand.

"Lily what are you even doing down here?" Severus asked as he came from out of the shadows.

Lily bit her lip and summing up her courage, walked forward and gave Severus a hug.

"Thank you Sev. For everything you've done for me today. For coming to help me in that corridor earlier, for helping me at the Hospital… Now. You've helped me so much today Sev. Is there anything I can do to help you?" she said softly, using the most heartfelt words that she could muster after such a day.

Severus thought for a moment. She would do anything for him at that moment. But being the friend that he was, he didn't want to lose that.

"One thing Lily," he said quietly and stepping out of the embrace, feeling slightly awkward, "Stop getting yourself into these situations. Then I don't have to get all… _This_ all the time."

Lily laughed at his struggles to understand what he felt when helping her, but accepted it with a smile.

"I can try that Sev, but life gets boring sometimes. Can you always be there for me Sev? To help me out? You are the best at it." Lily asked him with a shy smile on her face.

"Always, Lily. I'll always try to help you out." Severus replied, attempting to smile for his friend, but failing abysmally. "Come on Lil, let's get out of here." He said as he led her out of the room, him with his arm around her shoulders leading her along and her leaning into him, trusting him with all she had.


End file.
